This invention relates to a VCR-projector assembly (hereinafter called "VCR"), more particularly to a VCR-projector assembly that permits projection in a desired direction.
In general, a projector is a device that can display video signals received from a TV, a VCR, or an external imaging device on a screen.
Further, the projector, when processing video signals from a VCR or a TV, displays them on an LCD panel in the projector, and displays them on a screen.
However, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to project the video signals from a VCR or a TV on a screen, the projector and the VCR, or the projector and the TV on each occasion must be manually connected using an appropriate jack.
Typically, there is no separate device for changing direction of projection. Thus, the projector itself is moved manually.
As is also known, the zoom mechanism of the projector should be adjusted again to provide a clear picture after moving the projector. Again, this adjustment must be done manually.